


Tea Ceremony

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentions sexual stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Ceremony

Inara had been brewing the tea for a while before Kaylee joined her and settled on the floor. Inara glanced up, smiled and drew her closer. The two often took the time to share a tea ceremony. Kaylee had sighed softly, nestling into her side and watching as she continued to brew the tea. Once it was ready Inara had shared it out, the two smiling at one another as they drank. Kaylee seemed ready to relax and Inara smiled, sending Kaylee to change into a soft robe before she returned. The two sat and talked for a while before Inara kissed Kaylee. She liked to take her time. Kaylee was often too shy to admit she needed to feel Inara curled around her, Inara's hands stroking over her body, moving to cup and tease her breasts then trail lazily south.


End file.
